


Daylight (Klance)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, keith’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Daylight” by Maroon 5(Written 4-22-2020)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Song Based Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 6





	Daylight (Klance)

I leave tomorrow. I don't want to leave.....but these days it seems it would be better for the team if I did. God I'm gonna miss them. I knew I shouldn't of gotten attached; but how could you not when all these idiots pull you in with their antics? 

It's getting late. I really should just go to bed. God knows The Blade wont be pleased if I show up exhausted. I don't want to fall asleep though- i know what happens when the daylight comes - I don't want to give into the reality that tomorrow brings. I don't want to leave him.

"Lance?"  
"Kieth? What's going on?"  
"I...uh....can I stay with you tonight?"  
"Ya.....I was hoping you would"  
"T-thanks"  
-Shit this is gonna be weird-  
"Can I cuddle you?"  
-fuck. that smile- how am I supposed to leave when he looks at me like that?-  
"Of course"  
-oh-

We both know what happens when the daylight comes. But fuck. Tonight I'm just gonna hold you close. I need to hold you close- feel you nuzzle into my chest. Your so perfect. Sun kissed skin, gorgeous brown hair. So beautiful. 

Screw being tired. I'm not wasting this. This is the last time I'll get to do this. I want to enjoy this more than anything else- before it all becomes a memory.

I was so afraid of making a move and telling you how i feel. Who knew it was as easy as just pulling you closer; pretending that neither of us noticed me kissing your head or the suspicious warmth on my neck moments later. 

Soon will be on our own. I need to hold you so close. 

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
